Silent Warrior
by Ketsuri
Summary: The future lies in the hands of one fighter who inherited the blood of the ancient race, but will they gain his trust in time?
1. Discovery

Ketsuri: As my bio promised here is a new fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this fic, so you cannot legally sue me, but if you must complain I'll say it... I don't own dragon ball z  
  
Side note: after cell games and before Saya man saga. To be specific it's about 1 month before Gohan goes to school. Okay? Okay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know why you insisted on dragging me to this thing," Vegita growled in Bulma's car. They were on their way to a huge picnic at the Son hose. Everyone was going to be there (whether they liked it or not) to celebrate Gohan's perfect score on his entry exams to Orange Star High School.  
"Because the Sons invited us over to celebrate, and we're all going to have fun doing it. And that includes you!" Bulma barked she was getting irritated at her husband. Ever since the Cell games all he did was eat, sleep, train, and of course complain.   
"Mom, when are we ganna get there? I'm hungry, and I wanna play with Goten!" Chibi Trunks shouted from the backseat of the car. "And I have to go to the bathroom, and I'm bored."  
"We're almost there Trunks, and you'll get all the food you can eat, and can go to the bathroom, but if you don't stop complaining I'm going to go home, which will take 2 more hours then re-drive up here without stopping," Bulma threatened. Her patience were wearing thin, very thin. Thank god we're almost their Bulma thought as she hit the accelerator.  
Their red hover-car pulled into the Son driveway that was almost full thanks to Turtle's rigorous nap schedule. "Bulma, Vegita! I'm so glad you could make it!" Chi-chi shouted running out of her little house. "The boys are just finishing the food,"  
"I wouldn't miss this party for the world, and neither would Vegita," Bulma said looking over her shoulder, receiving a grunt from her husband. "I'm so proud of Gohan, who would ever think he could have made perfect scores on all of his entry exams,"  
"I know, I'm so proud of my little scholar," Chi-chi said brimming with pride as she and Bulma walked into the house chatting the whole way.  
"Son, you must be on your best behavior, this party is very important to your mother. If your out of line even once, your training time with me will be doubled," Vegita said to his son before wandering behind the house to the buffet.   
Trunks gulped at the thought of training longer with his father. The cessions were already 3 hours long. He walked along the lawn careful not to mess up a single blade of grass when suddenly Goten tackled him from behind forcing him to forget his father's threats.  
"Tag your it!" Goten shouted running off into the vast trees behind the son's house. Trunks smirked and started running after his best friend.  
Chi-chi sighed watching her Goten, then looked at Gohan who was trying to keep Vegita from eating until everything was ready. "Listen, I am hungry, and was promised food, and if you don't let me eat I will blast you out of my way," Vegita shouted at Gohan.  
"They grow up so fast," Chi-chi said turning back to Bulma. Bulma nodded taking a sip of tea, while helping Chi-chi cook and watching a cooking show. Following the strict rules of the "how to" show's cook was the only way Chi-chi let Bulma near the kitchen, but Bulma didn't mind.  
"Before you know it Chi-chi Gohan will be going off to college, then getting a successful career," Bulma said putting the dish onto a serving plate. The two girls wasted no time in taking the food outside for the hungry sayins.   
Vegita looked at the food and start digging in. "Wait Vegita, we can't eat until Goten, and Trunks get here," Bulma said taking the plate full of food from underneath her husband.   
"I thought Piccolo was going to be here to," Bulma said taking a seat as they waited for the two smallest of the gang to smell the food.  
"You mean the Namek?" Vegita asked with a smug look on his face "He's already here." Vegita pointed to Piccolo standing in complete silence a few feet behind the table.   
Gohan ran up to his old mentor "I'm glad you could make it," he said with a smile.   
"You did make perfect scores, besides I haven't seen you in a while," Piccolo said slowly looking at Gohan.  
"Gohan lets eat!" Trunks shouted as be bounced up and down in his seat.  
"Yea Gohan!" Goten said turning to face his older brother.  
Gohan looked at them completely baffled. Where did they come from? Gohan thought for a moment, Who cares lets eat!   
After all the food was gone, and all of the sayins were full they all got up to leave. "Thanks for the great meal Chi-chi" Bulma said hugging her long time friend.  
"It was," Chi-chi started but was interrupted by a loud beep. It was the TV, Bulma forgot to turn it off after the cooking show.   
"We now go to you live at the hospital where all of these strange accusations occurred," The man on the screen said.  
Everyone looked at the screen in wonder. "All of this started when we couldn't find this boy's blood type, then we found out his DNA wasn't a twisted double helix... heck it wasn't twisted at all," A new face appeared on the screen, it was a young teen no older then 16. He had shoulder length dark red hair and a soft face. His eyes were closed in a hospital bed.  
"Oh my god, that isn't possible," Bulma said, her and Gohan's jaw both dropped.  
"So what if his DNA isn't twisted," Vegita said walking towards the car, but was stopped by his wife's grip on his shoulder.  
"Well every human's DNA is twisted," Bulma said turning him around "But sayin's DNA isn't," 


	2. Trust

Ketsuri: No new info... but REVIEW PLEASE... I'LL GIVE YOU AUTHENTIC JAPANESE TOILET PAPER IF YOU DO (promise invalid... just a bribe)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm here to see the strange child we saw on the news... this is my... intern Gohan," Bulma said to the doctor with Gohan at her side, trying to pursued a peek at the teen.  
  
"You'll have to wait your turn, every person who has a Ph.D. or an MD is waiting for a peek, but since you are from here, and I do owe you a favor, your next, but that's the best I can do," The doctor said and turned and left them.  
  
"Well Gohan, we just have to wait, what if he is a Sayin? How could it have happened? All the questions I have to ask him," Bulma said walking down the hall as fast as she could without attracting too much attention.  
  
"Bulma, remember he is a living person," Gohan said trying to keep up with Bulma "Don't treat him like a science project,"   
  
"Why do you think you're here? You're a teenager who has, gifts, and should know what he's going through," Bulma said exasperated from her power walk to the elevator "Besides he should be used to it by now,"   
  
Gohan simply sighed and got in the elevator.  
  
Within minutes they reached the floor the youth was being held on. Bulma walked out eager to find out new information, but was pushed into a wall by the enormous mob of people.  
  
"Okay, okay fellow scientists, the next person to see him will be Bulma Briefs and her intern, don't worry you'll all get to see him. Bulma, Gohan, you have 5 minutes," A small mad said standing on a stack of 4 chairs.  
  
"Five minutes? FIVE MINUTES!" Bulma shouted and was about to give the man a piece of her mind when Gohan pushed her into the mob, apologizing to everyone they passed.  
  
The door slammed behind them, making the teenager on a stretcher flinch. The room was completely bare. White walls surrounded them. The only thing that was different from an Insane Asylum was the rubber, and hundreds of machines hooked on the sleeping adolescent.   
  
"I can't believe there's another sayin!" Bulma said running up to the teen. She picked up his arm and started examining him.  
  
The teen's eyes opened immediately, "how did you know I'm a sayin?" The teen sat up as if he hadn't been unconscious for the past 2 days.  
  
"I mean, you're like me, and my father. Descendants of the sayin race," Gohan said sitting on the bed next to the stranger.  
  
"You're the people I've been looking for," The teen said staring at the ground, letting his hair cover his face.  
  
"Why have you been looking for us?" Bulma asked frantically "Is there another evil coming?"   
  
"One that you wouldn't imagine... My name is Angel, after the first warrior of the sayin race. One millennia ago, the one I'm named after sent an evil force into another dimension, but it was so powerful that he was forced in with it... and he was also the first one to reach super sayin. And contrary to the legend he reached a level so advanced that it made him look normal... Gohan your grandfather Bardock also reached that level... level 4..." Angel said looking at all the machines he was hooked onto.  
  
"Why us?" Gohan asked "why not the other sayin family?"  
  
"Because without my help your father... Kakorott, will be the only one able to reach a level high enough... but he died," Angel said and tore himself off the machines. His clothes were ragged, and torn. His hair was perfectly strait, and the color of blood. His black eyes made him look almost demonic.  
  
"How can we believe you?" Bulma asked with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"You can't. I made it up. I've been looking for the other sayins simply for a challenge," Angel smirked making him look even more evil.  
  
"You," Gohan charged at him.  
  
"Times up... Gohan! What are you doing?" the man they saw standing on the chairs was trying (ha) to hold Gohan back  
  
"I wish to talk with them... send all the other scientists away or I'll send the mother ship after this puny planet," Angel said with a look of pure insanity on his face.  
  
The tiny man made Angel look even more ruthless in comparison, the man had no choice but to run out and alert the scientists.   
  
Angel turned back to Bulma and looked her in the eyes. No longer did he wear a face expression.   
  
"Bulma, my mom was the only female sayin to survey Vegita-sei's destruction... She told me of other sayins... We were poor, now I'm even worse off now that she's dead. I've been trying to keep the values my mom holds dear close to me... but it's hard... the most important one to her was honesty... and as Dende as my witness I will no longer lie to you... I haven't eaten anything for 4 months... my mom died 3 months ago... and I need help,"  
  
Bulma stared into his eyes and longed to help... but he had already lied to her twice, and it had only been 7 minutes... could she really trust him? 


End file.
